The use of electronic devices has been commonplace for decades. In particular, the advancement of electronic technologies has reduced costs for complex and useful electronic device. Cost reduction and consumer demand has spread the use of electronic devices to become ubiquitous de facto in modern society. The prevalence of electronic devices has extended demand for new, enhanced features. Specifically, electronic devices supporting fast, effective, and quality functions are pursued occasionally.
Numerous electronic devices use more than one interface on service. For instance, some computers use keyboards and mouses to obtain user inputs for interactions, while other electronic devices use touch screens and/or touch pads. Many of such interactions require direct physical interactions with hardware pieces. For instance, a user may type on a keyboard to input text or commands. Also, a user may physically move and/or push one or more buttons on a mouse to interact with a computer through the mouse.
In some cases, direct interaction with a hardware piece to provide inputs or commands to a computing device may be inconvenient or may not be optimal. For instance, it may be inconvenient for a user, who provides a projected presentation, to go back to a computer each time an interaction is desired. Also, user carrying an interface device such as a mouse or a wand, while providing the presentation, may be inconvenient in that the user may need to provide inputs by pressing a directional pad or unless the user is familiar to a method of operating an interface device. As discussed over this issue, enhanced systems and methods providing a computing device interface may provide convenience.